


Who Says We Too Can't Be Happy?

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Girls in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Minerva Orland, Lesbian Yukino Aguria, M/M, Mentions of Demi & Ace Characters, Non-Binary Rogue Cheney, Non-binary character, Sting's Idea, Sting's ass, Trans Character, Trans Sting Eucliffe, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Sting has an idea. His guildmates don't know if it's a good or bad one.WWTDP Week 4 Prompt: This Is Who We Are





	Who Says We Too Can't Be Happy?

“Are you sure this is going to get the point across?” Minerva would ask with her hands on her hips while looking at the twin dragons.

“It's my idea, _of course_ , it's going to work!” Sting exclaimed.

“That's precisely why she's asking,” Rogue said from their seat next to Sting.

“Hey! I'm not that bad!” Sting protested.

“Last time your idea almost got us blown up,” Minerva pointed out.

“That wasn't just Master Sting's idea though, Minnie,” Yukino chimed in with a giggle.

“What does this idea of yours even entail, Sting?” Minerva asked, looking at the blond Sabertooth Master.

“It has to do with this!” Sting said, holding up a black flag that had a _rainbow_ Sabertooth emblem on it.

Rogue's eye would twitch. “What exactly is this supposed to _tell people_?” they asked.

“I was thinking it's a representation of us as a whole. Most of our members identify as LGBT. I felt this would convey that we as a whole, have changed and are more open an accepting,” Sting said.

“I don't think this is going to go the way you think it will,” Rogue said.

“What's the worst that could happen?” Sting asked.

“Well, the people who fear us could begin making fun of us, perhaps calling us _'Gaybertooth'_ ,” Minerva said.

Sting would stand. “Is that a bad thing? Look at most of the guild!” He said, lifting up his arms and spinning around.

“Sting does make a good point actually,” Yukino said. “He's right about most of the members being LGBT,” she said.

“Like who?” Minerva asked.

“Sting and Rogue are, you and I are. There's also Rufus and Orga, not to mention all the ace, demi, and other members we have,” Yukino said.

“That's a valid point, but will the council allow us to fly a rainbow flag?” Minerva asked.

“Since when do we care what the _council thinks_?” Sting asked.

“He's right, we've wanted to turn Sabertooth into a more open and accepting guild of people no matter who or what they refer to themselves as,” Rogue said placing their hands on the table top. “I say we go along with this idea of his, what's the worst that could happen? We get called Gaybertooth? So be it,” they finished.

“Do you honestly mean to tell me that you, Rogue, want to go along with this idea?” Minerva asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes, _wholeheartedly,_ ” Rogue said. “I believe this may be the final step we need to prove that we're not the power hungry guild we were when your father ran it,”

Minerva would tap her manicured nails on her chin. “Actually, I am beginning to agree with you two,” she said.

“Really?” Sting asked his excitement was clear in his voice.

“Yes, I actually do agree with you that this may be the final step to assure the people that we're not the same as we were,” Minerva said. “If we hear whispers of 'Gaybertooth' then we're going to have to show them just how _gay we are_ ,” she smirked.

“Why don't we all wear something that shows it?” Sting asked.

“No. I refuse,” Rogue said. “I am not going to wear something splashed with the rainbow, it'll ruin my aesthetic,”

“Aww, come on Rogue! I got us matching shirts!” Sting said, holding up crop tops with a rainbow Sabertooth icon on them.

“I am not going to wear _that_!” Rogue said. “It ruins my aesthetic and it shows far too much _skin_ for my taste,” they hissed.

“Aww, come on Rogue, for me?” Sting asked, sticking his bottom lip out and pouting.

“The answer is no, and no amount of you acting _cute_ is going to make me change my mind,” Rogue said.

“Come on Roguuee!” Sting whined and fake sniffled. He was being overly dramatic in an attempt to get Rogue to wear the matching shirts.

“I said no, no means no,” Rogue said. “I am not wearing a crop top and that's _final_ ,”

Yukino couldn't help but giggle as she watched the exchange.

Minerva would shake her head at her guild Master's antics and she'd also suppress a laugh.

“You're so _mean_!” Sting exclaimed, still trying to act cute.

“I can show you mean I you want, _Master,_ ” Rogue said while they smirked, a dark aura appearing around them.

Sting would gulp. “N-No thanks! That's okay!” he said, scrambling away from Rogue.

Minerva and Yukino would laugh and shake their heads. Perhaps this idea wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

Minerva was right, no sooner than they flew the flag then there were murmurings among the townspeople about Sabertooth becoming Gaybertooth, and the mages who heard them made a point to show they were all _happy_ to be _gay_.

“Besides, gay also means happy!” Sting said from his throne while his guild members cheered and celebrated a new Sabertooth.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
